


Inventing your gods 创造神明

by spacemonkey42



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 18:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14858376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemonkey42/pseuds/spacemonkey42
Summary: 汉尼拔从不存在。这就是为什么威尔必须将他创造出来。





	Inventing your gods 创造神明

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GreenPhoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/gifts).
  * A translation of [Inventing your gods](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12144969) by [GreenPhoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix). 



 

**创造神明**

　　“汉尼拔·莱克特并不存在，”彼得莉亚说，美丽地包裹在她最好的套装里。她看上去华贵、娇柔而又严肃。

　　“我了解他，神圣地，”威尔·格拉汉姆说。“他爱我。是你那么说的。”

　　“没错。毫无疑问，这是你所认为的。你需要他来怪罪你对阿比盖尔·霍布斯和贝弗利·凯兹的谋杀。”

　　“我不是个凶手，”威尔说，谎言沉重地压在他舌头上。

　　“你确实杀死了弗朗西斯·多拉海德跟盖里特·雅各布·霍布斯。”

　　“是的。我们一起杀的弗朗西斯。为了正当防卫。”

　　“根本没有莱克特存在的任何记录。”

　　“那他为什么对我说话？”

　　“因为你需要他。”

　　“我像人们创造神明那样创造了他？”

　　“是的。你需要一个残酷的，反复无常的神明，于是你创造了他。你需要一个男人来爱，所以你创造了一个只爱你的心灵的男人。”

　　“内在化恐同症*？认真的吗，彼得莉亚？”

　　“是的。你并不真正爱你的妻子。”

　　“你说谎。我的确爱她。”

　　“你的魔鬼并不是真实的。”

　　囚室里的威尔脸色激动得发红起来。

　　“为什么我要创造一个如此残酷的神，嗯？”威尔问。

　　“你需要自我惩罚，所以你释放了这种情绪。”

　　“没有我们两人在一起的照片？他的房子又怎么说？”

　　“没有。那所房子属于科米达夫人。你难道没有意识到他有多么不现实吗？一个杰出的精神病学家，一个优秀的外科医生，一个小有名气的音乐家，一个某种程度上的哲学家，还是一个出身吸血鬼之国的没落贵族的伯爵。”

　　“他不是罗马尼亚人。”

　　“说得好。但是你了解我的意思了？哦对了，他还有一种异域风情的，维京海盗般的惊人英俊，肩膀宽阔、身材高大，颧骨尖锐得能切开玻璃。还是一个床上的恶魔。你爱上了一个神话。”

　　“人们不都是如此吗，彼得莉亚？”

　　“你们甚至在彼此的怀中结束了生命。这是一个究极的哥特式同性爱情故事。”

　　“我们爱过，我们存在过。”

　　“就像凌驾于凡人之上的神明。享用凡人的神明，甚至可以说。”

　　“是的。”

　　“你会在明天执行电刑，”她说，走入了光照下。威尔现在能看到她腿部的义肢了。

　　“是的。”

　　“他现在跟你在一起吗？”

　　“是的。你尝起来很好，”威尔说。

　　“去找你的神明吧。我没法帮你。”

　　彼得莉亚离开了而威尔微笑。

　　*

　　“我是真的，”汉尼拔说。“我来这里带你回家。”

　　“是吗？”

　　“是的，我的爱。去踏入帷幕之后。”

　　“去最终了解爱。”

　　“身体，心和灵魂，”汉尼拔说而威尔亲吻了他。

　　汉尼拔尝起来像硫磺和血。

　　*

　　当他们来带他去处刑的时候，威尔·格拉汉姆不在他的囚室里。没有任何尸体或血液被发现。彼得莉亚有数年夜不能寐。

 

 

FIN.

*内在化恐同症:恐同深柜。

 


End file.
